


What Happens on Movie Night

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bottom Cas, Cas is enjoying this way too much, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Rimming, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are out on a movie night, but Cas has an ulterior motive which results in Dean trying (and failing) to punish Cas. He is enjoying what Dean does to him way to much until he realises that the only way to make Cas compliant is by not giving him what he wants, meaning lots of kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That wasn't on the Itinerary

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“There is this movie festival at my college on Saturday, wanna go with me?”

“Yeah, why not.”

 

This conversation had gotten Dean into the most ridiculous, but also arousing situation of his life. He had looked forward to enjoying a quiet movie night, sharing some popcorn with Cas and maybe see a movie they could talk about on the way home, before they made a nice dinner and then had some sex. A typical Saturday evening date. He should have known however that Cas was anything but typical.

The lecture hall that had been chosen as the movie showing room of the night wasn’t completely filled, not by half actually. The aspiring young movie makers who presented their short films as the final part of their coursework, could be seen sitting in the front rows of the auditorium. After having spent countless hours of their semester break on filming, sweating in late night editing sessions and generally being very stressed for time to make the deadline, they had the finished products of their work in hand, showing them to their overexcited professor, some overenthusiastic girlfriends, their overcritical course mates and not overly interested guests.

Dean should have known that something was up when Cas immediately brought him to the highest row available and glowered at everyone who came even remotely close to the pair in the last row. When everyone had come in, they were still five rows higher up then the rest of the audience.

Then the professor of the course had welcomed the guests and given a short introduction to the overall topic of the 12 ultra short films they were going to see (economic change and how society is affected by it in everyday pictures), and announced that each student would present their movie in a few words before it was shown. The shutters were closed and the first student, a guy who was visibly shaking at the prospect of having to give a talk, introduced his oeuvre with halting words. When he sat down the lights went off and Cas snuggled close to Dean, holding his hand.

This was nice. There was no popcorn and the topic of the movies wasn’t something Dean would have given much thought about, but he was here with Cas, so it was alright. When the film had ended and the lights got turned on for the next short introduction, Dean was happy, even a little sleepy. Cas sat up and they applauded the movie alongside the rest of the guests. The second movie maker was a girl who was very passionate about her personal take on the task and the professor had to cut her short, so that the movie could roll.

The lights went off again and Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder again and grasped his hand. Before Dean could get comfortable though, Cas seized his fingers up to his mouth and kissed them once before he sucked one into his mouth. Holy mother of crap, Dean thought, the sensation going right into his groin. He completely lost focus as to what the movie was about because he was too busy getting hard.

“Cas? What are you doing there?” he said quietly.

Cas blinked innocently at him in the dark, adding a little more suction.

“For the love of-”

“SHHHHHH!” One of the overenthusiastic girlfriends in the third row turned and looked at Dean disdainfully. Cas popped Dean’s finger out of his mouth quickly, and when the girl visibly frowned, he gave her his sweetest smile and she whirled her head round again.

Cas however, crept closer to Dean’s ear and whispered: “Daddy, you have to be very very quiet.” and then he happily went back to hollowing his cheeks around Dean’s fingers, sucking them happily, twirling his tongue around the fingertips.

That son of a bitch, thought Dean, trying hard not to make a noise again. Yeah, definitely no chance to focus on the films with his boyfriend in this mood. Cas wasn’t making it any easier on him, because during the next couple of short films he found new ways to make Dean sheer crazy with want, alternately combing through his hair, playing with his nipples underneath his shirt, stroking his torso, but always stopping when the lights went back on and the next student moved up to present his or her movie, to all the world looking terribly unconcerned.

By movie 8, he had started to stroke Dean’s thighs. Movie 9 brought him towards the tender inner side, gradually working his way up towards his crotch, which made a moan slip from his mouth and also brought him another disdainful look from same girlfriend in the lower rows.

Movie 10 had Cas cupping Dean’s hard cock without much movement, the little bastard only gave him enough friction to keep him painfully hard and Dean kept trying (and failing) to keep his breathing to an unobtrusive, quiet level. His crotch heated considerably, simply through the act of Cas holding him.

“Cas, behave!” he removed his hand and interlaced their fingers, whispering in his ear: “Good boys don’t do this in public,” but Cas, the sneaky little prick, had used the opportune moment to work Dean’s zipper down and when Dean had finished his sentence, he felt Cas holding his exposed cock in his other hand.

“But Daddy...” Cas whispered, Dean’s dick twitching in Cas’ palm with excitement. “I want to hold this. I can hold your hand, can’t I? Why can’t I hold this as well? I’ve been reading this book where the characters did that as well. Every time they went to the movies.”

By the time student number 11 walked up, Dean was looking dishevelled and was horny enough for two, while the cheeky bastard who was his boyfriend pretended like nothing at all had been the matter. When the lights went off this time, Dean could immediately feel a hand over his cock again and the whole row of seats creaked once when he bucked into the touch.

About halfway through the movie, he felt Cas pumping, squeezing the head of his cock, so that all the blood rushed down towards the base, only to flush back in greater amounts when Cas released him again.

“Son of a-”

The whole lecture hall turned towards them, Cas looked like innocence itself while he held Dean’s cock in his hand, holding his penis very contently and like it wasn’t anything sexual at all; as if he would be doing this every time they went to see a movie, not acknowledging any of the faces turned towards them. Dean hectically checked if the head of his cock was poking over the folded up tables at the back of the next lower row.

His hands balled into fists as Cas went on jerking him off, his ass muscles clenching up in want of friction, and noticing that he was bopping up and down with his body unable to hold the movement back.

Cas blinked at him confusedly: “Are you ok, Dean? Are you not comfortable?”

Dean gave a snort. An audible snort. Everyone turned to face them again and the girl who had rebutted them first whispered something into the ear of her neighbour. As soon as every head was turned towards the front again, Cas leaned down and took Dean’s cock in his mouth, Dean having to bite down on his fist to keep himself from making a sound. But Cas didn’t blow him right then and there, he just kept his dick in his mouth, not even bothering to get up when the final student introduced his movie.

Dean was sure the guy had looked up to see what was the racket in the last row, and must now be wondering where the companion of the loud guy was, while said companion had his mouth stuffed full of cock, just out of eye shot.

Sweating, Dean couldn’t wait for the lights to go out for the last time and as soon as they did, Cas started sucking him in earnest, using all his tricks, Dean racing towards the climax, trying to thrust into Cas’ willing mouth shallowly, so that the row wouldn’t give an almighty creak again. When Cas pumped him with his fist and tongued his slit for a good, long minute, Dean came inside his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to hold his breath, so he wouldn’t have enough air in his lungs to scream out his release. His brain gave way to sheer, undulated pleasure while Cas quietly swallowed around him.

In the roaring applause that followed the last presentation and the farewell words of the professor, thanking them all for their attention and complementing his students on their excellent work, Cas whispered articulately into Dean’s ear: “Am I a good, little cocksucker for my Daddy?”

“Just you wait until we get home, boy!” intoned Dean threateningly.

Cas gave him a heated look, ready for everything Dean was gonna do to him.


	2. This isn't going as planned

Dean drove them to Cas’ place, which was closer to campus, to have at Cas for the stunt he pulled during the evening.

Cas let them in through the front door, they hanged their coats and then the playing could begin.

“Daddy, are you mad at me?”

“Mad? Yes, Cas. I am. You have been a very bad boy tonight. Go up into your room.”

Cas went, dejectedly letting his head hang low, his steps deliberately scuffling. When he was at the head of the stairs, he asked: “Won’t you come up as well, Daddy?”

At those words, Dean stomped up the stairs, frowning at Cas. “Haven’t you done enough today, Cas? Do you need to be more insolent now?”

“But, Daddyyyyy,” Cas whined. “I didn’t do anything bad. I made you feel good.”

“You still don’t see that what you did was wrong? Then I will have to punish you. Go into your room. I’ll be there once you had time to think about what you’ve done, but you will have to be punished.”

At that, Cas went into his bedroom, sitting down on the bench at the foot of the bed. “I’ll just wait here, then.”

Dean let Cas stew for about half an hour until he entered his bedroom again.

It was a very pretty room, showing the hand of a professional interior designer, which must have been done before Cas got exiled by his family to live here on his own. Some of the furniture this room housed would be essential to Dean’s plans for the night. When he walked in, he took in the sight of the wrought-iron bench on which Cas was still sitting.

He positioned himself in front of Cas and crossing his arms, he asked: “Have you learned the error of your ways, Cas?”

Cas shook his head defiantly. “No,” he pouted.

“You know what that means? It means you’ll have to be punished. Pull your pants down.”

Cas got up and looked like it was a real chore to undo his belt and slip his pants off, but when he shoved his briefs down, his erect cock showed how eager he was to receive his punishment.

Dean lifted the lighter man up without much ceremony and sat down, draping Cas over his lap so that his creamy white, round ass lay over his lap, the hard cock of the boy poking into Dean’s jeans clad thigh.

“Fuck Daddy,” Cas uttered, surprised at finding himself face down, ass up; completely at Dean’s mercy.

Dean kneaded Cas roughly, pulling his cheeks apart wide, and then he said: “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy. I will take it.”

 

And when Dean landed his first slap on the boy’s ass, Cas moaned at the sudden sensation of pain rushing through him, his rock hard, leaking erection rubbing on Dean’s thigh.

“Cas, you’re not supposed to be enjoying this,” Dean lied, as he slapped the boy’s muscular flesh a couple more times.

“But I am, Daddy. I love it when you punish me. Encourages me to be a bad boy, being a cockslut for my Daddy in public. Slap me more.”

After Dean had gotten to slap 10 he could see beads of sweat forming on Cas’ lower back, his asscheeks colouring in a light shade of pink.

“Daddy, Daddy. I love what you’re doing. Hit me harder, please. I was very naughty, I deserve this.”

The next slap Dean landed on the boy’s sensitive flesh was much harder, Cas’ tendons in his neck showing, his whole body rigid and expecting the next blow.

“More, more!”

Dean landed a few more hard slaps, always waiting until Cas wasn’t expecting a blow anymore and then striking.

By the 20th slap, Cas was coming all over Dean’s leg, his back in twists, his ass muscles shaking.

“Wow baby,” rasped Dean who didn’t trust himself to speak while Cas received his punishment. “I had no idea you were gonna get off on that so much.”

Cas got up, carefully avoiding sitting down on his sore ass.

“Me neither.” He grinned, exhausted but happy. When he looked down on Dean’s sullied pants he went on: “If I had known I would come from being spanked by you, I would have told you to get out of your pants first.”

Dean just smirked. “Guess I’ll have to take them off now. And I‘ll have to find another way of trying to punish you, because this didn‘t really work at all.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Daddy” said Cas, shrugging out of his shirt, and then watching Dean undress, wiping his dick with a tissue, but not letting go of it while Dean took off the rest of his clothes, slowly working it to hardness again.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, baby. Look at how gorgeous you look while you stroke yourself.” He led Cas over to the commode with the framed mirror atop of it which stood between the two windows of the room.

“Fuck, Daddy. I like showing off for you. Does this make you wild, Daddy?”

“You want me to go wild? I’ll show you wild, my boy.”


	3. Ready to run wild

“Bend over.” One simple command of Dean had Cas panting.

“Where, Daddy?”

“Just where you are is fine, baby boy. Open your legs for me.”

Cas braced both elbows on the antique furniture, lifting his maltreated asscheeks up.

Dean gently touched the angry, red handprints on the boy’s flesh. Cas flinched a little, but held still after a second. Then Dean got a chair from the opposite wall where Cas usually draped his clothes before he went to bed, positioning himself carefully and pulling Cas by the ass so that he was now diagonally to the mirror.

“Baby boy, what can you see now?”

“I can see myself, Daddy. My hard little prick is bobbing between my legs, and I can see my ass where you marked me. Oh, hmm, now I can see you sitting down behind me as well. Daddy!” he blushed, “you’re hard as well.”

“So, you can see it all pretty good then, yes? What will you say if I do this?”

And he pulled Cas’ asscheeks apart again, finding his rosette and circling it with his tongue.

“Can you see my tongue making you all wet for my cock?”

Cas’ knees were already buckling from getting rimmed, but he managed to hold his head up a little and said: “I can see your head… uhhh… moving up and down… and I can feel… fuck, Daddy… going into my hole… lapping me open… uhhh…”

Dean thrusted in deep now, really working his tongue muscle to get Cas to open up wide. He did this for a few minutes with Cas thrusting back onto his tongue to get it in deeper, but still watching himself as he went along, when he spoke again: “Daddy!” he said, a little incredulously: “You are jerking your cock! Do you want to come on your fingers? Don’t you want to put it inside me?”

Dean gave Cas’ ass a few sucks at that, which had Cas’ rim puckering and flushing in his face, Cas almost vertically lying on the commode now because his legs didn’t keep him up anymore. He was so needy and ready to be mounted and Dean just went on having fun with himself without fucking him.

Dean winked at Cas in the mirror when he emerged from between his cheeks for a sec and rasped: “I’ll do anything I want, Cas. I thought you knew that. Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Hmm, Daddy…” Cas tried to answer when Dean took up his ministrations to his ass again, this time adding some fingers alongside his tongue. “I am enjoying myself, I’m just… ah fuck, there, yes yes yes… you found it, Daddy. You, ah ah… found my feel good spot… fuuuuck… this is so good…” he caught a shaky breath “but it’s still not enough Daddy, I want more… and more… and more,” he hitched when Dean was three fingers and one tongue width into him.

“Are you sure you know what you’re asking for, Cas?” Dean removed his mouth and before Cas could answer, he sucked his balls inside his mouth one at a time, his one hand fiercely jacking himself, three fingers of his other ramming into Cas’ prostate.

“Just fucking do something already,” Cas gasped out and Dean had had it. He removed his fingers from the boy’s ass and grabbed the lube from one of the drawers of the commode, slicking his cock up. He then threw the lube blindly and saw how it landed on the mattress. Then with agility and cunning, he uplifted Cas and put the boy over his shoulder, his red ass wriggling next to his face, carrying him over to the mattress.

He pressed Cas face downwards into the bed and before Cas could even come to his senses again, Dean had poured some lube, straight from the bottle, into the crack of his ass and rubbed his cock in it a few times before he slid inside the boy, up to the hilt of his cock with a rapid movement.

Cas keened and gasped, Dean holding his shoulders down, his hips pressing into his abused, oversensitive ass as he moved balls deep inside the younger man.

“See, this?” Dean lent down and whispered into Cas’ ear. “This is me being wild and taking you just like I want you.” And he slammed home again, stilling Cas’ hips from moving now.

Cas was an incoherent mess underneath him and just got out some: “Daddy, fuck yeah”s and one “fuck me rough, ahhh, just like that” and then he came as loudly as Dean hadn’t yet heard him after barely a minute of his brutal thrusting, deliciously clamping around his cock inside him.

Dean groaned and let go of his vice grip around Cas’ hips, lifting his ass up to slam into him directly, spearing him open with abandon while Cas urged him on.

“Fuck, Daddy, yes. Go wild with my ass, paint my insides with your come, love how your hips graze my bum. Hmm, that feels so intense. Fuck, argh.”

And from the filthy moans pouring from the boy’s lips and his inside muscles clenching around his length again, he could feel Cas having aftershocks of his orgasm, which built up into another orgasm after what must have been the shortest refractory time known to mankind while Dean kept up and increased the pace of his thrusts until he finally felt the familiar pull in his lower body and came, roaring like he was on a rutting season.

After he had spent himself, he all but seared down on the mattress, panting and exhausted, just short of falling full onto Cas, but with his last efforts he rolled onto his side and pulled Cas close, looping one arm around his slender waist.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I really enjoyed your ‘punishment‘.”

Dean saw that Cas still had the energy to do quoty fingers, in mid-air, so he sneaked his second arm under the boy and pulled him as close as he could, Cas butt pressing into his groin, and lightly biting into the boy’s neck he said: “That wasn’t even the half of it, baby boy. I’ll find a way to really make you beg.”

And then he drifted off to sleep, while his mind rotated as to how he else he could show Cas who’s boss.


	4. Whoever said Sunday Mornings are boring?

Dean awoke the next morning with a fully formed plan in his mind. The things he had planned would require different materials, which he’d have to buy first, so for today he would pursue his plan with what he knew was in Cas’ house, his own anatomy included.

He looked at the sleeping man next to him and grinned viciously. Cas didn’t know what was coming for him. Dean jumped up extra forcefully to shake Cas awake and made his way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, hearing the shifting of the sheets and Cas mumbling: “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna have a shower.” He saw Cas staring longingly at him, his gaze wandering down from his face and taking in the sight of Dean’s body, then he turned and could practically feel Cas’ gaze lingering on his back and bottom.

He reckoned he’d have about five minutes until Cas would be awake enough to join him in the shower, because even though the libido of the boy had already awoken, Cas himself wasn’t a morning person at all and would try to go back to sleep, and there was _no_ way Dean would have that.

Thank whoever did the interior design of this house, Dean thought again this morning, when he entered the completely see-through shower cubicle. He lathered up and scrubbed the evidence of last night’s escapades off his skin. He quickly worked some shampoo through his hair and then the actual thing he wanted to do in here was next on the agenda.

He took his cock in hand, which was half-hard through the remainder of his morning wood and the hot massage of the water drops pearling onto it. He gave a few strokes and when he was fully hard, he started to moan very loudly, his dick sliding deliciously through his fist and his balls tightening.

He masturbated for a while, sometimes fondling his balls and massaging his rim as he went along. At some point, he could see the door to the bedroom open through the hot steam and he knew Cas was inside the room. With the knowledge that his boyfriend was now watching him, Dean braced one arm on the wall of the shower and really thrusted into his fist, hyper aware of the fact that Cas could see his legs bowing a little and his ass flexing just like when Dean was fucking into him. He climaxed just a few seconds before a naked, and very horny Cas (if the erection poking sideways into Dean’s hip was anything to go by) entered the shower cubicle himself.

“Have you had fun?” Cas mouthed at the back of his neck, and turned Dean round to face him.

Dean gave him a good morning kiss that had Cas gasping in three seconds flat, his hand at the base of his neck, his mouth pressing into Cas’ repeatedly and his tongue demanding access. When he pulled off Cas’ mouth, the boy was jelly in his arms and looked at him with a clouded over expression.

“Yeah, it was a pretty good jerking off session,” he said, almost unconcerned and pushed Cas directly under the spray of hot water, he was now closer to the cubicle door and smirked at him: “Shower’s all yours. I’ll make breakfast.”

He exited the cubicle and completely ignoring Cas’ shocked expression. He towelled himself dry, making sure the glistening pearls of water on his back were in a good sight-line to Cas in the cubicle, who was still watching him with such a stunned face at the fact that he was left standing, naked and wanting.

 

When Cas came down into the kitchen, he looked confused and despite just having showered, his hair looked as ruffled as if he had just went through it with all ten fingers in frustration.

Dean heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor and turned his head just in time to catch an even more confused head tilt and a widening of Cas’ eyes when he took in the apparel in which Dean cooked, namely an apron on which it read: “Kiss the cook.” And nothing else.

Through Cas’ kitchen radio “Rock Bottom” by UFO could be heard and Dean had been shaking his thing and singing along noisily and not always hitting each note correctly, but the effect it had on Cas was quite visible. A bulge in his pants and his eyes glued to Dean’s exposed bum, whipping along with the beat.

Cas cleared his throat and visibly struggled to look away from Dean’s body and to stare into his eyes: “Um… where are your clothes, Dean?”

“I’m not wearing any,” Dean stated the obvious. “The smell of pancakes always sticks in the clothes, I don’t wanna walk 'round the place smelling like stale pancakes all day. Why don‘t you sit down? I‘m almost finished anyway.”

He turned the stove off and came over with the pancakes. Then he took off the apron and when the next song on the radio came on (Born to be my Baby by Bon Jovi) he pulled Cas up and more shoved him around than actually dancing with him, completely nude, once through the entire kitchen. He spun Cas around and planted a kiss on his lips before he again said: “Sit down, I’ll get the rest.”

Cas looked dejected and tried to conceal that he had to shift his hard dick in his pants before he could sit down again, staring into the pancakes as if they were keeping the answer to this walking riddle in the shape of Dean from him, when he returned with maple syrup and other spreads for the pancakes. Sitting down, he grinned at Cas, and then pretended to have forgotten something, jumping up again. Cas had the perfect visual of Dean’s cock as he jumped up and down as well and Dean could hear him swallow a mouthful of saliva at the sight.

Dean heard him ask: “What are you getting there?”

Dean turned and holding a bowl triumphantly he yelled: “Pudding!”, wriggling his hips so that his dick was audibly and visibly slapping his thighs to either side, bouncing around like it was really excited about all the fresh air and staring at, that it got this morning.

Cas wetted his lips, his eyes making a beeline below Dean’s waist again, hungry tunnel vision in his eyes while Dean moved towards the table again.

Now, Dean thought. Now is the time. “By the way, Cas? What would you say if I would want to go into your studio today?”

The memories of the first time they had been in Cas’ built-in studio were clearly showing on Cas’ face when he looked at Dean again. “And what will we do in there, Dean?” he asked, sex on his mind as clear as day.

“Oh, I just thought it might get boring for you if you would be the only person you would use as a model for your art. I mean, I would do it by myself, but you’re the expert on the camera and lighting and that stuff.”

Cas looked like he was just a trace away from behaving like a wild animal and ferociously jump Dean’s bones when he summed it up: “You want me to take pictures of you, performing sexual actions on yourself?”

“Yup”, Dean grinned at Cas’ aghast expression and grabbed his coffee mug, enjoying the effect he’d already had on his boyfriend so far.


	5. Paint Me In White

Dean opened the doors to the studio, still strutting around stark naked, with a miserable Cas in his wake.

He positioned himself flush in the middle of the room and crossed his arms over his chest, his cock filling just from the thought of what was gonna happen soon.  
“How do you want me, Mr. Big Artist?”

Poor Cas had to swallow dryly a few times, wetting his lips and then he said: “Uh… We could just position you on the couch and you just stare straight into the lens while you uh…”

“Gotcha”, Dean smirked and helped Cas to lift the couch up so it was positioned in the middle of the room, just where Dean had stood before.

Cas rummaged in one of his shelves, procured a white linen sheet and draped it over the couch. After he was satisfied with the look, Dean was allowed to sit on the edge of it, his already hard cock poking Cas almost at the height of his waist when he walked by him, leaving a tiny wet spot on Cas’ shirt as he went.

Obviously, Cas wasn’t gonna give up without a fight, because when Dean had just gotten comfortable, he latched onto him, kissing him with fierce desperation, then he trailed down his stomach with his hands and mouth, Dean letting him go along with it for the time being.

He felt Cas’ lips in a perfect, wet circle around his dick and his back arched, his head coming to rest on the backrest of the couch. For one second it looked like Dean had given in and would have this go further, but when Cas had popped his head three times down along his shaft, he pulled him off roughly. Cas followed the detracted toy with his tongue, desperately leaning into Dean to catch it again.

“Cas,” Dean said empathetically, but Cas didn’t want to listen to reason and just went lower, sucking Dean’s balls into his mouth huffish, like he wanted to get at anything that Dean had, even if he wasn’t allowed to suck cock anymore.

Before Cas’ mouth made him completely crazy, pulling his balls with perfect suction, playing with the testicle underneath the skin, Dean pulled him off with a pop.

“Cas, no. Stop sucking,” and Cas finally listened. He stopped sucking altogether but brought a hand up and found Dean’s cock again, pumping it with relish. He wasn't sucking, his pout told Dean, he was stroking and that was still allowed. His debauched face, spit-slick and with flushed lips following his progress along Dean’s dick with adoration and hunger in his eyes, but Dean wouldn't let this go on any longer.

“Cas! Hands off, now! We had something planned for today, hadn’t we?”

“But Daddy, please!” Cas pleaded with all his heart, and Dean wasn’t sure if the tears in his eyes weren’t partly from genuine frustration now.

Dean hid his flushed cock with both his hands over his crotch and ordered Cas: “Adjust your camera, or do whatever you need. I want to start,” and he leaned down towards Cas to rasp viciously at him: “You won’t even get so much as a visual of my cock anymore if you don’t behave, you bratty boy.”

Cas got up abruptly, adjusting the lights and the tripod of the camera as if they had offended him, a rebellious teenager who had just realised he had lost a game and had to comply, but sure as hell wasn’t happy about it. Dean could see Cas was rock hard in his trousers, his cock visibly showing under the fabric.

He didn’t speak again while he worked and trying to collect some excuse of composure, he turned to Dean. “You may start.”

“Finally”, Dean muttered enthusiastically and Cas had to witness for a second time today how Dean had fun with himself and didn’t involve him.

Cas almost lazily pressed the automatic releaser as Dean went along, but a hitched breath here and there, his sweaty brow and his trembling fingers showed that he very much wasn’t as laid back as he tried to seem.

Dean upped his game now, really laying into himself, his face flushing, and still he was gonna torment Cas further.

“Babe, can you grab me some lube, I don’t want to chafe,” his hand visibly gliding down his shaft without any problems, seemingly not at a loss of wetness from precome and Cas’ spit from the futile attempt to suck him off, but Cas deserved this punishment.

He went over to where he stashed the lube, still holding the automatic releaser and taking a picture now and then. Dean’s eyes followed Cas’ progress when he brought the lube back to him and Cas wanting to hand it to him just outside of the frame, but Dean shook his head, gesturing a “come here” motion with his fingers.

Cas stared at Dean defiantly, not lowering his gaze, so that he wouldn't have to look at all the fun Dean was having without him. Dean stared back smugly, his lids fluttering shut at his own hand squeezing his cock. It took at least a minute until Cas knew what was expected of him, with Dean not saying a word and just giving him directions with the movement of his eyes. Cas sighed, and he looked down at the party going on between Dean’s legs.

He gave a shaking breath and flicked open the lube. When he tried to pour some on his fingers, Dean “uh uh”d at him.

“I said, no touching.”

So poor, horny Cas had to pour some lube straight onto Dean’s dick without even being allowed to play with it. He wanted to upturn the bottle from where he towered over the seated man underneath him, but Dean “uh uh”d again.

“Lower, otherwise you might miss.”

So Cas got on his knees again, his whole vision full of Dean’s hard cock, flushing red and pulsing, the thick vein underneath pumping enough blood through it to make it twitch involuntarily as Cas poured the cold liquid onto it.

Dean had stopped jerking himself because he was already so fucking close and he wouldn't even give Cas the satisfaction to come right in front of him and accidentally hit him with his come. Seriously, the boy was so desperate for it at any given time, he sure as hell wouldn't give him a treat like that now.

The cold lube felt strange, but also all kinds of amazing when it dribbled down onto his heated flesh. And he decided that he could pester Cas even more. “How is it looking down there, baby boy?”

“It’s wonderful, Daddy,” Cas replied eagerly, clearly wanting to please so he might be allowed to actually do anything. “I can really see your cock being all perfect, and so fucking big, Daddy.”

“Tell me boy, how warm is it?”

“Daddy? Can I touch you to tell you that?”

“No. I want you to hold a hand over different parts of my body and then my cock to tell me if it’s hotter there than anywhere else. And no actual touching!”

So Cas held his hand just an inch over Dean’s neck, his stomach, one of his thighs and last but not least, his cock.

“It is, Daddy. Your cock is so hot, so much heat here. I want it to-” he swallowed, swaying on his feet and started with rapid speed: “Please, Daddy can I-” and already started sinking down onto his knees, looking up at Dean, again actual tears in his eyes.

“No, you won’t get my cock. But tell me, Cas. Since you’re already down there, how does it smell?”

“Smell?”

“Yes, describe it, and don‘t close your eyes,” Dean ordered at Cas wanting to do just that.

Cas opened his eyes and immediately they were glued to his price, merely an inch away from his face, hard and shiny even though Dean hadn’t touched it for a while. He brought his nose closer and inhaled deeply.

“It smells like you, Daddy. It smells of your body, your sweet sweat, it smells of your precome, pooling down over it and...” he sniffed again, his mouth watering. “Like the lube. Like cherry.” Cas’ nose almost touched him now.

“You mean, I stink like sex?”

“Dean, you are sex. Everything you did today has had me on the edge. For fuck's sake, finally let me-” even as he started, Cas knew Dean wasn’t gonna give in.

“No. Now move back. I'm gonna paint this couch in white now, and you’re gonna watch me and take some pictures to remember forever how horny you are right now.”

Cas went back behind the camera with stooping shoulders, there was a definite wet spot on his pants, and his eyes were treacherously wet again.

And now, unto the last nail in Cas’ coffin, thought Dean. He put his feet up on the couch, his knees opening wide and he knew Cas could see straight into the crack of his ass.

He started to jerk himself again, hissing at how good it felt and when he knew he had got Cas’ full attention on his cock and ass, he brought his second hand down to his lower body, rubbing the inside of his thigh a little, taking up the some of the wetness from his dick and then he suggestively circled his rim, sinking it in, up to the first knuckle.

Cas almost overturned the tripod and had to give a quick lurch to save his precious reflex camera. “Fuck, Dean. What the hell?”

“What?” Dean asked innocently, tilting his head, like he had seen Cas do when he wasn’t understanding something.

“You never said you were gonna do… that!” He saw thoughts racing in Cas’ head and let his finger sink in lower now.

“I never said I wouldn't,” Dean gasped and pulled his finger in and out.

“Y’know,” he went on, adding more lube and starting with his second finger. “If you’d behaved better, my baby boy, your Daddy might have even allowed you to fuck him soon. But you had to behave like a really bad boy, hadn’t you? Being all greedy, being a little cocksucker for your Daddy in public?”

Cas eyes were so wide-blown that it seemed a miracle they hadn't plopped out of his skull yet. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I really am. You would really let me fuck you? My big strong Daddy would let me fuck him, if I behave better?”

“Perhaps. I haven’t decided for how long I'm gonna punish you though, let alone think about that. But absolutely, I like having my prostate stimulated just like any other. Look down, baby boy. Look at how much your Daddy is enjoying thrusts to his prostate.”

And miraculously, Cas had the presence of mind to set the camera to automatic photo streak just now because when he was looking at Dean's ministrations to himself again, he wasn't capable of any action anymore and just watched enchantedly. The shutter clicked in rapid succession as Dean massaged his prostate with two fingers and his moans grew deeper. He looked into Cas’ eyes, a wild expression in them, especially as Dean crooked his fingers so that they nailed his prostate and then he went over the edge with a bang. He roared throughout his orgasm, stroking and riding the waves of come out while he looked straight at Cas, his vision turning white at the fringes.

“Fuck, that was good,” Dean panted, his dick still in his hand, giving a few spent twitches, his hole fluttering when he removed his fingers. He smiled at Cas exhaustedly. “What do you think, Cas? Can you work with that?”

Cas didn’t even have the energy to smirk at him anymore. “It was… uh yeah.”

“Agonizing and at the same time almost enough to have you coming in your pants?”

“Yes, it was exactly that. If you‘ll excuse me now, Dean I think I have to go to the bath-”

“No, you don’t. You want to jerk yourself off, you little slut. But I won’t have that. You have photos to develop. I want all of those by tomorrow morning.”

“You want me to develop all of these until tomorrow?“ Cas repeated. “That’s gonna take all night!”

“Yes, exactly. If you ever wanna be fucked by me again, you better get to work now and not play with yourself. If you start now you can catch enough sleep to go to school tomorrow like a good boy. I‘m sure you have a lecture that you can‘t miss.”

Cas obeyed. There was little else he could do. He rummaged in his shelves for the utensils he’d need to transform the studio into a darkroom, while Dean detached the sullied sheet from the couch.

“Hey, Cas. Look at that. I really painted the sheets.”

Cas however was starting to work feverishly, and only gave him a: “Yes, I know. But I have to get working, Daddy. I can’t disappoint you again.”

“Ah, baby boy. You did so perfectly at enduring your punishment. You’re wonderful.”

But Cas shushed him: “Shh, Daddy. I don’t deserve it. Let me prove myself to you. I’ll show you how much I can do for you. You’re right. I deserve punishment before I deserve my Daddy again. To watch you play with yourself is the sweetest torture. I love it, and I also hate it. It’s just perfect, just like you, Daddy.”

“My gorgeous boy.” Dean pressed a quick, hard kiss to Cas’ lips, not promising of more right now, but of them continuing with this game until ultimately, Cas would get what he wanted. But until such time as Dean saw fit, Cas would have to be on his best behaviour. The boy seemed determined as Dean left him to himself, working at developing the pictures.

 

Several hours later, Cas crawled under the sheets, stinking of developer solution.

“Hey, baby boy. You finished?” Dean asked him once Cas was in his favourite sleeping position, spooned against Dean’s torso.

“Yes, Daddy. It’s all finished. I hope you’ll be pleased.”

“Was it hard for you, seeing Daddy having fun with himself again?”

“It was very hard, yes. And my thingy was hard all the time. But I was a good boy, I didn’t touch myself. I will wait until Daddy gives me a treat.”

“Good boy, such a good boy for me.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “now go to sleep, you must be exhausted.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Cas already drifted off while Dean was thinking of the things he would do during the next week. He thought about how he’d have to inspect one of the factories that produced their car parts, and about Bobby returning from Japan at the end of next week, but he also pondered about new ways to torment Cas’ libido. Just before he drifted off himself, he thought of the perfect thing he would do when he finished work tomorrow.


	6. Paint Me With Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks. Sorry for the wait up on this one. End of semester exams are a bitch sometimes. Even if they don't involve filmmaking. ;)

Dean’s day at work passed by quickly, on the one hand because nothing much was going on, on the other because he was still thinking about how proud Cas had looked this morning when he had shown him all the photos from yesterday which he had developed so rapidly.

Cas had been very good and so Dean thought it was time to reward him. For which the plans he had made last night were kinda perfect but they included various items only to be got in specialised shops.

The shop assistant at the art store was amazed at Dean’s requests when he made his way there after work. Their hardest possible canvas, 7 square foot wide, without a frame underneath and water-based, non acrylic, non-toxic and non-allergenic paint? But she just shrugged at the odd customer and got him exactly what he wanted.

Dean was amazed that art shops had this kind of paint, but hey, one trip less for him was one step closer to Cas.

He texted him, asking him if he could leave the door unlocked for him when he got to his place and not go into the studio while Dean was setting something up for him.

After Cas’ immediate answer that he would do it and could hardly wait for his surprise, Dean staggered to Cas’ home with a misshapen roll of canvas under one arm and a bag filled with the specific paint in the other hand.

At least the way from the art store was only two blocks, but even so, people stared at him, loaded with weird stuff as he was. He found Cas’ entry door unlocked as per request, being only able to imagine how curious his boyfriend had to be, as he set up his latest torture utensils.

While he mixed colours and readied himself, he contemplated how long it had been since he had painted something himself. He was sure he hadn’t produced anything really artistic ever since he got his first degree and had given up altogether not long after he started to work at Bobby’s firm. He really should create something again, something that wasn’t just designed for the whole sake of making his boyfriend yearn for him.

After he had finished setting everything up, he sat down expectantly waiting for Cas. His butt hurt a little when he lurched for his cell phone to give Cas a ring that it was okay to come down now, while he hoped that his plan would work.

While he waited, he tried to get comfortable, which wasn’t really easy, but when he saw Cas’ messy dark hair poke through the door first, immediately followed by his lithe body, he felt that the discomfort his butt was enduring by sitting on the floor was so fucking worth it.

“Dean?” Cas questioned, clearly demanding an explanation for the whole set up with this one word. He tried to see himself through Cas’ eyes. A minute ago he had felt ridiculous, sitting on the floor, stark naked, just an empty canvas between his bare butt and the hardwood floor, with different palettes of body paint set up all around him.

Now that he saw the effect it had on Cas, he was truly gleeful and elegantly rolled once all over the canvas.

“What do you think?” He angled one arm sideways to his head, “can you draw me like one of your French girls?”

Cas just shook his head as if he just dove 8 feet into the deep blue ocean and couldn’t get the water out of his ears.

“Eh, what?”

“Dude, don’t tell me you’ve never seen Titanic.”

Cas just frowned and seemed unable to form another word. His lusting gaze wandered all over Dean’s body and all of yesterday’s frustration seemed to bubble up inside of him in seconds.

“Uh, you want me to paint you?” Cas asked once the realisation sunk into his lust crazed brain.

"Yes, literally.”

“What?” Cas was again dumbstruck.

"Paint me. My body. With these colours.” He gestured to them and then he brought up a finger: “And,” he gave a quick jerk through mid air, “you’re allowed to touch me this time.”

He let his finger point to the whole of his body suggestively.

“I… uh… what?”

“Dude, have you got brain freeze or something? Get your clothes off and I’ll show you.”

Cas didn’t waste much time and as soon as he was naked, he joined Dean on the canvas, his knees hitting the floor in his haste.

"Great, now I’ve at least got you naked. Why don’t you dunk a hand in one of the colours and start painting?”

"You mean like this?” Cas dipped the palm of his hand into the nearest paint (red) and then showed his flaming hand to Dean who just nodded, so Cas went on to press his palm on Dean’s left shoulder.

Dean chuckled as Cas let go and sat back down on the balls of his feet.

“Hey, man. That’s almost like branding or a claim: ‘Cas was here, hands off‘.”

Cas face showed a small smile: “It would only be a branding if it were permanent. Look, it’s already running down your arm.”

"That’s because I chose colours that are very runny, that’s what the canvas underneath is for, babe. Why don‘t you put a few more handprints all over and we‘ll make a bit of a mess here.”

"You mean, I am really allowed to touch you, Daddy?”

“Yes you are, sweetheart. Go ahead.”

So Cas pressed his hands all over Dean’s front side, luminous differently coloured pieces of evidence to mark his desire.

“Turn around,” he said and went on to Dean’s back, just stamping more coloured specks onto his skin. Dean felt the paint drop along his spine and was feeling languorous and close to purring like a cat.

Then he heard a chuckle and Cas was clapping his ass with both hands, the balls of his hands pressing somewhere near the middle so his fingers opened over the firm flesh like the feathers of flared wings.

“Now you have my marks on your bum as well, Daddy. You have ink black wings on you. My wings, Daddy. I made these.” Cas sounded childishly excited about his creation.

"Yeah, Cas. You’re a very talented boy. You know what’s the next step after experimenting with colours?”

“No. Tell me, Daddy.”

“You blend them.” Dean turned to face Cas, to make sure he got it. “Do you understand, baby? You mix the colours on your palette. The palette in this case, is me.”

"You mean like,” Cas brought his hands to Dean’s shoulder blade. “I mix this yellow hand with the blue one next to it?” he pressed his fingers to Dean’s skin and then stroked one colour into the next.

“It turns green, Daddy. I made this. Can I do more?”

“As many as you like,” Dean said and felt the aftershock of Cas stroking over his back tingling all over his nerves. The sensation got more intense when he felt Cas trailing down his entire back, mixing everything up and the pressure of the finger tips made him hard.

“Daddy, can you lie down?” asked Cas when he had gotten to his pelvis. “I don’t want to ruin the wings. Can you press them into the canvas first?”

"Yeah, sure.” Dean laid down and made sure not to shift his body. He then rolled around and saw the colours that had previously graced his back, stamped on the part of the canvas where he had laid himself down on.

"Wow, they really do look like wings, don’t they?”

Cas only gave a deep throated purr and asked shyly: “Daddy, I really want to kiss you now, can I please touch your lips with mine?”

Dean got up and searched for a corner of the canvas that wasn’t covered in paint yet. He sat down with crossed legs and then motioned to Cas to come closer.

"Sit on me, baby boy. I’ll hold you.” He held his hands out to Cas and held his back firmly as Cas sank down into the nook of Dean’s legs slowly crossing his legs against Dean’s back.

Cas’ mouth opened when his erection left a shiny trail on Dean’s stomach and he played with Dean’s lower lip before he sucked his tongue lavishly into his mouth.

Dean was gasping at the pull, his hands almost involuntarily cupping Cas’ shoulders from around the back. Cas slowly shifted on top of him, giving an audible gasp, his hands going up to Dean’s face, leaving many coloured traces of paint on Dean’s jaw and then trailing down his neck, stroking the tendons underneath the skin down to his collarbone, blending the drying paint there with circulating motions.

Blindly he reached out behind Dean while they continued kissing, swashing into the nearest paint and then continuing his circling somewhere near Dean’s nipples with a new batch of colour.

Dean opened his eyes lazily and looked down at where Cas was stroking the muscles over his rips lightly, then up into Cas’ face who nodded at him with kiss-swollen lips, silently asking if he was allowed to continue.

Dean could only nod in return and roughly pulled Cas’ lips onto his own again, while he swiftly shifted his hips in the growing puddle of paint that had trailed off his body and was pooling underneath them. Cas now massaged his hipbones and then Dean moaned into the younger man’s mouth when he followed the spermatic cords underneath his skin that led directly into his balls, tightening them, making his erection twitch up.

“Dean?” Cas asked between two kisses. “Can I suck your cock, please? I would use my hands, but I don’t think that would be a good idea with all the paint on them.”

"Yeah, sure.” Dean’s eyes fluttered when he laid back down onto the canvas, Cas untangling himself from behind his back, his fingers once again trailing down Dean’s front. He writhed against the touch, bucking his hips up, his eyes falling shut in anticipation.

“Dean, look at me.” He let his head peak up at Cas. “You give me so much. Everything about you is wonderful. You’re perfect.”

Dean didn’t know what to reply and was relieved of an answer when Cas’ mouth closed around his dick, working slow and deep.

He gasped and thrusted up into the heat engulfing him; he felt hands on his hips again, fingertips gripping him. He reached down, clasping Cas’ hands with his own, his back arching and gave a few deep moans.

Cas went faster and Dean felt himself fucking up into the warmth around his cock, his sliding on the canvas made easy through the slick paint he rolled his hips in. His mouth opened to a silent scream and a firework that grew stronger and stronger was let loose in his lower belly as he climaxed into Cas’ throat.

Cas swallowed around him, riding the waves out and then climbed up to claim Dean’s mouth again. He gave a few gasps and then started to purr deeply which turned into a quiet: “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for this. I love you.”

Dean still didn’t know what he should say, except he knew one thing pretty damn clearly: “I love you too, Cas.”

And he reached down between Cas’ legs, his own hands mercifully paint free and Cas’ young, eager cock shot out his pent-up release in no more than a handful of careful strokes.

 

They climbed off the work of their hands and bodies after having painted every single corner of the canvas in the like fashion as before and taking in the sheer mass of different forms on it, Dean said: “I’m going to keep this. I want to remember this forever.”

“Yes, Dean. Me too.” They kissed again, but Dean felt the dry paint stick on his body when he dragged Cas close again.

“Hey, babe? What do you say about a proper movie night. Dinner and a movie, then sex?”

“Only if we can grab a shower first, Kate Winslett,” chuckled Cas and grasped Dean’s hands to lead him into the nearest bathroom.


	7. Until I found you

They were in the kitchen preparing a quick meal because their painting had more than a little exhausted them, especially Cas, and they both just wanted something to fill their stomachs and then relax on the couch with a movie.

Dean had objected when Cas had wanted to really watch Titanic because he felt like it was only fitting now, but Dean let out a rant against ‘chick flicks’ even though he secretly enjoyed Titanic as well. Dean suggested a sci-fi movie he knew by heart and Cas gave in when he saw how enthusiastic Dean got about it.

After they had both eaten their fill of mac ‘n cheese, they went into Cas’ rarely used living room, where Dean searched for the movie (“Dude, how’s it you have netflix and never watch anything?” “I like having the possibility to watch something, but I‘m not good at picking things” “Don’t worry, I’m gonna show you all the goodies”) and then they settled onto Cas’ oversized couch, Dean putting his legs up on the coffee table and Cas draping his own over Dean’s thighs.

It took about half the movie to get Cas truly interested and then he announced: “Dean, I do believe that the admiral and the stoic person with the quirked eyebrows are romantically involved.”

"They all say that. Just wait for it.”

A scene which involved the same two characters holding hands, with one of them lying on a sick bed, garnered a decisive: “I knew it,” from where Cas had settled his head on the sofa cushions and Dean elaborated that the culture in which the dark haired man had been raised, counted this gesture as the equivalent to making out and “Just you wait for the fourth movie, Cas. They are so married in that one.”

"I look forward to watching it with you,” Cas said and watched Dean ruffle a cushion so that it fitted his back perfectly with amusement in his gaze.

"What?” Dean asked, when he caught his gaze.

"Since you mentioned making out, I’m thinking it’s not a proper movie night without it, right?”

“Yeah, sure. But let’s finish the movie first. Once we start that up we won’t catch much of the plot anymore.”

“Yes, but later then.” Cas slid up to Dean’s side and pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone, Dean looped his arm around the frame of the smaller man and Cas settled his head in the nook of his arm.

Dean carded his fingers lazily through Cas’ dark, tousled hair while the plot of the movie came to an end and the commander of the spaceship sacrificed himself to deal with the imminent threat of an intelligent life form.

As soon as the credits rolled, Dean brushed his fingers against Cas’ neck and then angled his face up with a finger underneath his chin, so that Cas was looking up at him.

“Did you like it?”

“Not bad. A little slow, but overall good. I liked it.”

“I’m glad you do,” said Dean and gave Cas a long, deep kiss, his arm still thrown around him and the fingers of his other hand working their way up to Cas’ cheek, fingertips stroking Cas’ 5-o’clock-shadow.

He splayed his fingers over the sensitive skin of Cas’ face and gave him a sensual, sucking kiss before he pulled off and saw Cas’ wide open eyes, his pupils blown so that the blue almost faded to black.

“Cas, I need you to be honest with me now. Are you ok? Like was anything we did too much or anything?”

“Why do you ask?”

"I dunno,” said Dean and brought one hand away from Cas to rub his neck, his other arm tugging Cas in closer. “I think I may have gone a little overboard at some points.”

He broke the gaze between them but Cas sat up, straddling Dean’s lap with effort because the exhaustion and sleepiness had gotten a real hold on him now. With both hands on his face, Cas forced him to meet his eyes again.

“No, Dean. It wasn’t too much. Sunday, when you were teasing me was rough, but you had made it obvious that the game wasn’t over, so we just continued. And I gotta say, it was very very effective,” he gasped, pecking Dean. “That whole day I was so fucking horny, you made me so desperate for you,” he sucked on a little dent next to Dean’s Adams apple, teased his tongue over the skin afterwards, “and then you surprised me with that painting,” he snickered against Dean’s collarbone, shifting a little so he could get comfortable. “I knew you really care for me.”

“Yeah, I believe the words were ‘I love you‘.” Dean mouthed against the top of Cas’ head, massaging his scalp with all ten fingers.

“And then, you made me come,” Cas went on, Dean feeling a sheen of his perspiration as he breathed onto his neck.

“Yeah, I remember,” Dean almost whispered. “You looked so glorious. Completely loosened and carefree.”

“I trust you, Dean, and I love you.”

“I know,” Dean said with a snicker in his voice.

“Is that a reference I don’t understand?”

“Yeah, it is. And don’t worry, Cas, one day you’ll get all my references.”

“I can’t wait.” Cas shifted and laid his head on Dean’s chest while they clasped each other in a tight embrace.

After a few minutes, Cas hummed into Dean’s chest: “You know what I also can’t wait for?”

“For what?”

“To have sex with you.”

Dean gave a hearty laugh at that and said: “I’m on board with that,” and kissed him until they were both breathless and their hearts were racing: “How do you want this?”

“I want you on top of me, face to face. Right here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean rasped and his hands slid under the waistband of the comfy shorts Cas had thrown on after their shower, pulling them down slowly.

Cas’ erection sprung free once the shorts were pushed down and Dean muttered: “Gorgeous, you are so gorgeous.” He dug his fingers into Cas’ protruding hipbones before he brought one hand up, stroking Cas’ lips once: “Open” and when Cas did, the next command was: “Suck”.

Cas hollowed his cheeks and sloppily sucked on Dean’s fingers inside his mouth, smearing them with spit because he knew what Dean was planning on, or he thought he knew. When Dean felt like his hand was slick enough, he brought it around Cas’ cock and shoved his other hand into Cas’ willing mouth and said: “Again.”

Dean waited until Cas’ lips couldn’t hold it all in anymore and he smeared a bit of saliva on his lips, then pulling his fingers free of his mouth with a pop, he held Cas’ ass open and massaged his pucker with slick fingers.

Cas moaned at the contact and cantered his hips up to allow Dean better access. “Hmmm,” Cas mumbled “Dean. So good.”

"Do you wanna lie down for me, angel? Let me do this just like you want it.”

Cas nodded, and climbing off Dean’s lap, he gave them the time to shed their t-shirts. Dean heard a hungry moan when he tugged his boxers down and Cas could see how turned on he was, how eager his cock was at the prospect before him.

“Open up.”

Dean’s short command had Cas holding his cheeks open to allow Dean to see his flushed, already slick hole.

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Dean brought his wet fingers to Cas’ rim and kept on massaging it, to loosen the ring of muscle before he sunk one finger in easily.

He twisted and crooked inside of the hot mess that was his boyfriend, but it wasn’t enough for the both of them. Dean wanted more and Cas kept pushing back onto the too small intrusion wantonly, so Dean sank his face in-between Cas’ asscheeks and sucked with enough pressure to make Cas buck up straight into his face. Dean circled the tiny ring of muscle one more time and then he drove his tongue inside of Cas’ hole alongside his finger, pounding in and out, searching for Cas’ prostate.

Dean licked and sucked with abandon, bringing two fingers in next and then he was wide enough so Dean could scissor him. Finally he found the bundle of nerves inside of Cas and while he pressed down on them, he went rabid, his legs quacking with how utterly lost he was by Dean’s touch and suction; just feeling, his nerves overreacting so that he couldn’t even move, his legs falling wide open and his arms lying uselessly on the couch.

“Dean, I want you so much. There… fuck ah… is lube in the drawer… under the TV”

Dean pressed a kiss onto the open hole in front of him and got up to pick up the lube. He rummaged through the drawer for a while, all kinds of things in there, papers, some DVDs, until finally his fingers found a tube of lube. For Cas however, it wasn’t fast enough because he gasped out: “Hurry up, Dean. I need you to fuck me like yesterday.”

“Yeah I bet you really have been wanting me since yesterday, huh? Was it not enough for you to come earlier?”

“Noooo,” Cas roared, his arms feebly shaking to get him up but failing to do so, “I need you. Inside. Now.” Even his head dropped because his body was so lax from the whirlwind of sensations Dean had put Cas receptive nerves under by rimming and fingering him so good, on top of the orgasm from earlier.

He came back to the couch and knelt in-between Cas’ legs, unscrewing the tube and squeezing some lubricant onto his hand.

Cas just panted at him expectantly but mewled in frustrated agony when Dean only wetted his fingers.

"Noooo,” he gasped again, “no more stretching, I’m wide enough. I can take you.”

"Are you sure?”

"Yes, Dean. Slick yourself and up inside.”

"Your wish is my command,” Dean chuckled but gave Cas what he wanted, taking it slow, feeling the tight channel suck him in as he went.

"You good?”

"Yes… feels so good… so stretched… move now, I’m ready.”

And Dean thrusted slowly at first, gathering Cas close, his boyfriend weak as a kitten by the overstimulation and just laying there taking each push, the muscles in his hips the only ones responding, meeting him with timed shoves.

“Dean… Dean… Dean,” Cas let his head fall down on a cushion because his neck couldn’t support him any longer “I need you to jerk me… I can’t…”

“ ‘S alright, babe. I got you. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Dean jacked Cas’ cock as his pounding got rougher, his lube slick hand went furiously over Cas’ shaft. Dean could practically see Cas’ lower abdomen spasm as he moaned a few times and then an adrenaline rush seemed to course through his boyfriend’s entire body, making him taut, his shoulders jerking up his body. One, two, three times and Cas shouted out some edged “Ah… ah… AH… AHHH!” moans and then Dean felt his dick violently spasm in his palm while Cas shot his load all over his body.

The aftershocks of the orgasm got transmitted over the walls of Cas’ inside and Dean felt the blood rushing in his ears, one final clench and Dean came undone, pumping wave after wave of hot come inside Cas’ ass.

He collapsed immediately afterwards and only heard an exhausted: “Finally,” before both of them blacked out.

 

When Dean came to his senses again, sunlight fell in through the windows of Cas’ living room, the sunbeams shining straight onto his exposed butt, like Cas was very quick to notice. He must have awoken a few minutes before Dean because the first thing he heard was a low chuckling and Cas commenting about how freckled his butt was in the sunlight. Dean stretched lazily, like a cat basking in the early morning light until he felt a shocking sensation when Cas bit him in his ass a couple of times, nibbling at him and licking over the flesh afterwards, smacking his lips.

"Cas, what?”

"Ah, Dean. You can’t blame me. Your ass looks so delicious, I had to get a taste.”

Dean sat up, roaring of laughter, and clamped a hand on Cas’ shoulder, who just sat there, grinning at him.

As Dean’s fit of laughter came to an end, the mood shifted from light to intense as he said to Cas: “Dude, if you didn’t exist, I’d have to invent you. Why did it take so long until I found you?”

Cas pondered this question with a serious air, his hands stroking Dean’s skin in circles as if he were the piece of living art again that they produced yesterday.

"I don’t know. But I’m very glad you did.”

And naked as they were, they left the living room hand in hand, the bright sunlight adding a golden shine to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All the love this series is getting is making me blush so much. Much more than writing it, but there you go ;) 
> 
> This particular story is now finished but the verse will continue. I got a couple more ideas in the can yet.


End file.
